Surfaces of polymer or polymer composite parts typically require extensive preparation and cleaning prior to the application of paint. The preparation process usually requires mechanical abrasion of the surface to be painted followed by complete cleaning with solvents in order to achieve adequate paint adhesion. This process is extremely time consuming and expensive and often results in inconsistent bonding surfaces. Additionally, typical composite laminate resin surfaces are susceptible to UV degradation, thus compounding the problems with surface preparation and further resulting in inadequate paint adhesion.
Accordingly, new methods are needed to provide clean, paint-ready composite surfaces.